omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuna Sawada
Character Synopsis The main protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! At first Tsuna is a cowardly and useless junior high student known as "No Good Tsuna" because of his poor grades, wimpy attitude, and a lack of athleticism. Then a baby hitman called Reborn appears one day to train Tsunayoshi to become a mafia boss. Tsuna was chosen by the Vongola IX to inherit the role of the tenth generation Vongola boss. Now being forced by Reborn to be involved in his Spartan-like training and forming his own Vongola guardians to become the perfect mafia boss. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | At least 7-C,likely higher | At least 7-B, 7-A with X-Burner, 7-A with Cambio Forma | High 7-A | High 6-C Verse: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada, shortened as Tsuna, commonly called as "No-Good Tsuna",or "Vongola Decimo" Gender: Male Age: 14 (Present), 24 (Future) Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Precognition (Via Hyper Intuition), Sky Flame Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Absorption (Can absorb opponents' flame and convert it into his energy), Ice Manipulation (Via Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition), Petrification (Via Harmony), Power Nullification (Via Mantello di Vongola Primo), Gravity Manipulation (Via Oath Flame) Destructive Ability: Town Level (Fought and defeated Xanxus) | At least Town Level, likely higher (Far stronger than before, Casually defeated Genkishi) | City Level (Should be at least comparable, if not stronger than Zakuro), Mountain Level with X-Burner (Destroyed a bunch of buildings. One shot Torakibuto), Mountain Level with Cambio Forma (His attack was stated to be as stronger as his X-Burner) | Large Mountain Level (He is much stronger than when he performed the town busting X-Burner feat, especially while using XX-Burner, Incredibly stronger than before, Fought and defeated Byakuran, At least comparable to Enma, Casually fought and defeated Daemon Spade, Shaved the top of an island off) | Large Island Level (Much stronger than before, one shot Bermuda) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Levi who dodged natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic+ (Intercepted Bermuda at Mach 46792) Lifting Ability: Class 50 (Stopped Lancia's spheres) | Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 Striking Ability: Town Class | At least Town Class, likely higher | City Class | Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class Durability: Town Level | At least Town Level, likely higher | City Level | Large Mountain Level |''' Large Island Level''' Stamina: High, is easily capable of flying large distances without getting tired and battling for long periods of time Range: Standard melee range when fighting hand-to-hand, Hundreds of meters with projectiles Intelligence: *No good Tsuna without Hyper Dying Will, meaning extremely stupid and useless. *He is a tactical genius with precognition in Hyper Dying Will Mode, however. Weaknesses: *To use Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must be shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn or take Dying Will pills, and it lasts for only 5 minutes. *To use Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must activate both his gloves in order to enter said mode. In addition, Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots. *To enter Ultimate Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must first activate his X-Gloves, and then get shot by a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn. Versions: Varia Arc | Future Arc | Choice Arc | With Original Vongolia Ring, Vongola Gear and Oath Flame | Ultimate Dying Will Mode/Eos Tsuna ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: X-Gloves, Vongola Sky Ring, a flame resistant clothing | X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring (otherwise known as Version V.R.), Vongola Sky Ring, Contact Lenses, flame resistant clothing | X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring, Vongola Sky Ring, Vongola Box, Contact Lenses, flame resistant clothing | X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, Ring of the Sky Version X, Contact Lenses, flame resisting clothing, X-Headphones Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sky Flame: A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. *'Harmony:' Only the Sky Box Weapon animals seem to be capable of using this ability, though not said directly the Sky Flame users themselves could possess and use this ability though none have been shown to thus far. Put simply, this is the ability to petrify. *'Dying Will:' A mode that Tsuna goes into when he is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or by the use of the Dying Will Pill. It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. The effects of the Dying Will shot last for only five minutes. **'Hyper Dying Will:' In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, hyper intuition, the ability to manipulate the Sky Flame and all the techniques that come with it. *'Hyper Intuition:' Allows the user to predict upcoming dangers, even if the user doesn't realize what the danger actually is, Hyper Intuition also allows the user to see through illusions and predict an enemy's movements. However, there are instances where it has been fooled, such as Torikabuto's powerful illusions using his Carnage Box. It also doesn't work on those with artificial intelligence. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition:' A technique created by Vongola Primo and later used by the Ninth and Tenth Vongola Bosses. It takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. This same technique was used to trap Xanxus for ten years. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised:' Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power. *'X-Stream:' Tsuna creates a large whirlwind of fire by circling his enemy very quickly with both hands. **'Hyper X Stream:' Hyper X-Stream is a more powerful version of the original X-Stream attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna flies toward his enemy and rapidly circles them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Sky Flames. *'X-Burner:' The X-Burner is Tsuna's main and most powerful attack. It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward. Essentially a powerful blast of Sky Dying Will Flame that supposedly burns at well above 250,000 Vongola Flame degrees (should be above steel melting temperatures). At this current point in time the X-Burner should be not only well over 250,000 FV but 300,000 FV given Tsuna's punches in the Choice Arc pack that much power, and his Choice Arc X-Burner even more and he seems to think at this current point in time (Inheritance Ceremony Arc) that with his new X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear that he has newfound power that he has never felt before. **'X Burner Air:' This is exactly the X Burner but fired from the air. This was used to destroy Arcobaleno Verde's submarine and his supposedly "clone robot". *'Vongola Sky Lion:' Named Natsu, the Vongola Sky Lion takes the form of a Lion Cub with a mane made of Sky Flames and wears a visor on top of its head. Like the Sky Lion of Xanxus, Natsu has the ability to make a roar that petrifies by using the Harmony trait of its Sky Flames. *'Leone Di Cieli Version Vongola:' A mode exclusive to the Vongola Boxes in which the Animal Box weapons are transformed into weapons used by the First Generation Vongola Family members. Concerning Tsuna, he can either turn his Box Weapon Natsu into a cape for defense or a gauntlet for offense. *'Modo Difesa: (Defense Mode: Mantello di Vongola Primo):' Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. *'Modo Attacco: (Attack Mode: Vongola Firsts Gauntlet):' Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. *'Leone Di Cieli Version Vongola Gear: '''This is Tsuna's Vongola Gear Box Weapon (Natsu). With the upgrade, he has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on it. The power of Cambio Forma has also been greatly increased with difference in attacks. Modo Difesa *'Modo Attaco (Attack Mode: Vongola First's Gauntlet):' Natsu fuses with Tsuna's '''right' Vongola Gear Glove and turns into a gauntlet used by the first Vongola Boss. Version Vongola Gear: When Natsu was upgraded to this mode, he gained the ability to fuse with Tsuna and his X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear and turns into flame patterned arm thrusters which can be used to support the XX-Burner or emit flames powerful enough to escape a black hole. *'Big Bang Axle:' Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. *'Burning Axle:' After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axel gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axel. With Tsuna at only 50% of his max power this attack is very likely stronger than the X-Burner used to destroy a multiple city block range given the Big Bang Axel was said to rival the power of the X-Burner and was stopped by Byakuran, but the Burning Axel appeared to overwhelm a Byakuran at 80% of his full power. *'Ring of the Sky Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Ring of the Sky, comprised of the original Vongola Sky Ring with the Vongola Box Ring, Natsu. the main ring, worn on Tsuna's middle finger, has an X in the middle with Vongola Famiglia written on it, with Natsu at the end of the ring. There is a chain that connects it to another smaller ring, worn on his little finger. We have yet to see the full capabilities of Tsuna's new Vongola Gear. *'Cambio Forma:' Tsuna gains two attachments on both elbows in order to emit his "Soft Flames" from the elbow thus eliminating the problem of having to balance out "Hard Flame" with "Soft Flame". *'XX-Burner:' Different from his previous X-Burner in the sense that Tsuna is now able to fire the "Hard Flames" from both hands, while releasing the "Soft Flames" from his elbows, making the technique much more powerful than the previous version and is also able to destroy Emma's most powerful Black Hole. *'Condensed X-Burner:' After gaining Oath Flame in order to limit the damage of the X-Burner to a smaller area, while keeping its usual destructive power, Tsuna Gravity Manipulation in order to pinpoint the technique on just his target and minimize the usual damage caused by the technique on the surrounding areas unlike the normal X-Burner. *'X- Headphones:' Used as a method of communication and to project a hologram of Tsuna's tutor Reborn at a distance to assist Tsuna. Later, it was linked to the Contact Lenses to show the progress of Tsuna perfecting his X-burner *'Oath's Flame:' After the combination of the Shimon Ring and the Vongola Ring/Enma's Earth Flame and Tsuna's Sky Flame, Tsuna's stats greatly increase, his defensive abilities in particular. After all his bones were broken by Daemon Spade, thanks to the Earth Flame, Tsuna has now an ability called "Gravity Coating", where any shattered bones are wrapped in the Flame and tightly bound back together, creating a reinforced skeleton. This also grants him manipulation over gravity to slow down his opponents. Firing off his X-Burner seems instantaneous and more balanced now as well. *'Motorbike/Airbike:' Used by the future Tsuna, this bike was used by present Tsuna as he came to the future arc and used the airbike as transportation in the Choice arc while not in combat. *'X Cannon:' After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. *'Minus State:' Tsuna can rest his Flames and pass out. After, Tsuna can return to his Hyper Dying Will Mode at his will without getting hit with a Criticism Shot or having to ingest two Dying Will Pills. *'Gravity Manipulation:' After gaining the power of the Oath Flame, with the ability of the Sky Flame Tsuna is able to utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Hax Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6